


There’s no way that it’s not going there

by Kuroyukihime



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: Canon Rewrite/Post-Canon, M/M, Mutual Pining, Secret Crush, Song Lyrics, Songfic, Underage Drinking, Unresolved Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 11:52:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19250647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuroyukihime/pseuds/Kuroyukihime
Summary: There’s no way that it’s not going thereWith the way that we’re looking at each otherThere’s no way that it’s not going thereEvery second with you I want anotherBut maybe we can hold off one secSo we can keep this tension in checkButthere’s no way that it’s not going thereWith the way that we’re looking at each other





	There’s no way that it’s not going there

**Author's Note:**

> So, I apparently have too much free time, because I decided to write yet another Elippo fic this week. Yes, yes, I have no life. And yes, I do realize there is another Elippo fic to this song here on AO3, but here's my take, in a completely different form. Because I had to write a fic to this song, especially after the last clip of season 3.
> 
> Huge thanks to my beta, @isakeliaflorenzi, for helping me with this fic in the middle of the night. You're irreplaceable <3
> 
> The fic is based on and uses some lyrics from the song "There's No Way" by Lauv feat. Julia Michaels, written by Ari 'Lauv' Leff, Justin Tranter, Julia Michaels, and Ian Kirkpatrick, produced by Lauv, released on September 27, 2018, to which I have no rights whatsoever.

Filippo came to Martino’s Christmas party because of a few reasons. Because Eleonora wanted him to go with her, because Martino was there and wanted him to meet Niccolò, because he didn’t have any plans anyway… But he didn’t go there because he actually wanted to. He knew he’ll get bored quickly. And he wasn’t mistaken. After Martino greeted him, introduced him to Nico and spend maybe about fifteen minutes talking to him, Filippo was left alone. Martino had his friends and boyfriend to spend time with, not even mentioning taking care of the party. Eleonora could finally see her friends again, so they naturally spent time only the five of them, in their little group. Filippo could sense that it wasn't something he should interrupt. And besides those people, he didn’t know anyone. Not that he wanted to. He was at the party full of high schoolers, and making high school friends wasn’t really his intention.

So he was mostly on his own, scrolling through his phone or moving from place to place just for the sake of moving around. After an hour and a half, he started to consider sneaking out, but he supposed Martino would feel bad knowing Filippo left the party without saying a word. So he started thinking about any kind of excuse to leave. Anything that’d sound good enough to let him just slip off without being rude and hurting Martino’s feelings. The problem was that Filippo wasn’t a master of lying, and he was sure Martino would sense something being wrong. And the last thing Filippo wanted to tell Martino was the truth. That would probably make him try to spend more time with him out of pity, or even worse – he’d try to find Filippo some new friends to spend time with. And Filippo’s feelings about having more highschoolers among his friends remained unchanged.

In the end, he found one good alternative – he started to look for some alcohol. He decided that since he’s bored anyway, he could as well be bored and drunk. Everything was better with some alcohol anyway. So he found himself not only motivation and reason to bear the party, but also something to do, as he could spend some time looking through the kitchen for something stronger than the beer Martino was distributing. He usually wouldn’t say no to a beer, but at that moment, he definitely needed something with a stronger effect.

“Do you need help?”

Filippo turned around, hearing the voice somewhere being him. Standing at the kitchen entrance and leaning on a doorframe, there was one of Martino’s friends. If Filippo remembered correctly from the five-second introduction Martino made about an hour earlier, that one was Elia. The one with an earring in his (of course) left ear, tanned skin and lips that Filippo’s eyes unwillingly focused on. And the one who, as Martino stated, was completely obsessed with that one blonde girl.

“Do you happen to know where Martino keeps anything stronger than beer?” He asked bluntly, not even trying to go around the subject. “I need something that’ll hit me instantly.”

“Well, I might know something,” Elia stated with a cheeky smile. “But you know, my knowledge isn’t for free.”

“Uh. Highschoolers. All about money,” Filippo rolled his eyes, but there was also a small smile on his lips. “Okay, so how can I buy your knowledge?”

Elia took a step towards him, pretending he’s thinking about it deeply. “Mmm… Let’s see. I’m feeling generous today. Share it with me, and I’ll consider helping you.”

“Only this?” Filippo asked, not quite believing what he heard. But Elia just shrugged.

Just a few minutes later, they were sitting together in Martino’s mum bedroom, sharing a bottle of whiskey. Probably whiskey. Filippo wasn’t quite sure, but as long as Elia provided him with something that wasn’t just a cheap beer, he didn’t care what exactly it was. Moreover, Elia was sitting very close to him, with his shoulder pressed to Filippo’s, and Filippo felt dizzy more because of this than alcohol.

Moreover, there were those little moments when they were exchanging the bottle when Elia’s fingers brushed Filippo’s. Every time they did Elia looked him in the eyes, and it made Filippo think as if it was the start of something. As if there was meant to be something more after that night. He knew he’d regret it, but he forgot about those possible regrets every time Elia was looking at him with his shiny eyes and playful smile.

But then Elia started talking. And it broke Filippo’s heart a little bit. Because Filippo was sitting there, sharing a bottle of liquor with Elia, looking Elia in the eyes, pressing his shoulder to Elia’s, believing that something started to form between them and this something, no matter what it was, was going somewhere. But Elia was talking about some Argentinian girl.

Filippo knew Elia was obsessed with some girl. He knew it with details from Martino, and he was trying to keep it in his mind all the time, trying to keep his growing affection towards Elia covered because he knew he had no chance against some cute, blonde girl. But it was still making him annoyed. Because in one second Elia was touching his hand a bit too long than friendliness allowed, and then he was stepping back. As if he was trying to keep himself in check, not letting himself go too far. Or maybe he was just drunk, and Filippo imagined things?

They spend a considerable amount of time just sitting, drinking, and talking. And even though it broke Filippo a little bit every time Elia was mentioning Argentinian girl, the longer they were sitting together, the longer Filippo wanted to keep Elia close. Because aside from the moments Elia was talking about some blonde girl, they had normal talks. Normal talks, in which Elia was cheeky, funny, and so charming it took every bit of Filippo’s self-control not to pull him closer and kiss the hell out of him. But every time he managed to keep himself in check. And apart from Elia talking about that girl, there was the way Elia was looking at him, which made Filippo believe there was something there, that _there was no way that it was not going there_. And maybe it’d go there that night if Elia wouldn’t have somebody else on his mind.

 

The next time they managed to talk to each other was almost half of a year later, at Edoardo Incanti’s party. A lot of people brought some dates, but Elia was perfectly fine alone. He didn’t feel like being in a relationship, and he wasn’t going to be in any just because everyone around him was. He was perfectly fine on his own. Moreover, he had his friends. He could drink and dance with them, and even if they weren’t available, he could do it alone. He wasn’t one of those people who were depressed just because everyone around them had someone.

Nevertheless, he felt a bit of disappointment when he saw Filippo Sava coming with some handsome guy Elia saw for the first time in his life. And even more disappointed when he saw how awfully lovey-dovey Filippo was with said guy.

That made him remember Martino’s Christmas party, and the time he shared with Filippo over a bottle of liquor. Few memories that were coming back to him from time to time, making him mad at himself. He knew there was something between him and Filippo then, at that time. He could see it in the way Filippo was looking at him, in the way Filippo’s eyes were locked at his every time Elia was handling him a bottle, in the way Filippo was smiling at him when he thought Elia didn’t see it. And it wasn’t that Elia didn’t feel anything at that moment. He did. Even too much. But he was too absorbed with Sofia. Obsessed, even. It seemed stupid from the time perspective, especially when he learned that he had no chances from the very beginning. Sofia had her eyes on Giovanni even before the Christmas party, it was unenviable for them to eventually get together. Elia was just pointlessly longing after her for too long.

After he finally got over her, he started to think about Filippo. About all those small gestures they shared that definitely were going somewhere. But Elia never got to discover where exactly, because he was too absorbed by someone he never had a chance with to notice he could possibly give a shot to someone he could potentially have a chance with. And it was killing him for some time. Sitting and wondering about what they could possibly have if Elia were less hooked on Sofia, and braver to actually do something with Filippo. But he did nothing, and he never met Filippo again at any party, and he didn’t feel like asking Martino for help. Moreover, he wasn’t even sure what exactly Filippo was feeling.

So he needed more alcohol. He wasn’t going to survive Filippo being with somebody else. It made him think about something he could potentially have and chances he wasted. He was filling his cup with whatever colorful drink it was when he felt somebody patting his shoulder.

“Could you leave some of this for me too?”

Elia turned his head to the side so quickly he nearly broke something in his neck. But it was worth it. For a short second, he was face to face with Filippo, so close he could feel Filippo’s breath on his lips. But then Filippo took a step back, which Elia understood because after all, Filippo had a handsome boyfriend who was probably watching them, but also it made him disappointed because he liked having Filippo so close.

“I’ll think about it,” he responded finally, giving Filippo a huge smile. He got one in return, and it made his heart beat a bit harder for a moment.

“I bet it comes with a price,” Filippo laughed, and Elia could feel the blush creeping on his face. Filippo not only remembered that time half a year ago but also made Elia know he remembered it. It made Elia too soft inside, and he hated it.

Because it was so not on time. Maybe Elia just imagined things, but he felt as if whatever he had with Filippo then, at Martino’s party, was still there. Lingering between them, bringing them together. But first there was Elia having someone on his mind, and now it was Filippo having someone. Elia couldn’t understand why they were so out of luck. Why they couldn’t meet somewhere in between when Elia was already over Sofia, but Filippo still hadn’t anyone.

But Filippo had someone. So everything Elia could have was the conversation they had over the punch. They were talking about some small things. Filippo asked Elia about his new earring, even through Elia had it for months, and Elia asked Filippo about the pink hair, even though Filippo had it for so long. They were laughing at how unusual match Luca and Silvia were and about how awful Martino and Niccolò’s place is. Filippo didn’t talk neither about the guy he came with nor Elia’s former obsession with Sofia, and Elia was so grateful for that. It was as if time stopped, as if they were still back in December 2018. And Elia wished it was really the thing. He wished he could stop the time, forget about everything and everyone, and finally take his chance.

Because there was still something between them. It was just like half of the year earlier. The secretive smiles and glances, Elia’s shoulder brushing Filippo’s, Filippo’s hand squeezing Elia’s shoulder for too long than it would be considered just friendly. The moments in which they were both silent, just looking in each other eyes, talking without using words, understanding each other just by exchanging looks. And Elia just knew there was something there. That it was going somewhere.

But it was never meant to actually go anywhere. Every time there was this short moment of silent, mutual understanding or touches that lasted for too long, one heated look too many, Filippo was backing off. Keeping Elia in check. Keeping himself in check. Because it couldn’t be anything between them. Filippo came with someone, and from what Elia had seen from afar, he was happy with that someone.

Said someone came to them eventually, wrapping one arm around Filippo and extending other to Elia, introducing himself as ‘Dario.’ And after very short, polite talk, he took Filippo away, back to the dancing people. Making Elia remember he couldn’t have Filippo and whatever he had with Filippo couldn’t go anywhere, and especially not where Elia wanted it to go.

Except for, Elia just knew _there was no way that it was not going there_. And maybe it’d go there that afternoon if Filippo wouldn’t have somebody else on his mind.

 

The next time they’ve met was almost a year later, at Sana’s. She decided to celebrate Eid by inviting everyone for an intimate get together. And it was literally… _everyone_. Elia had seen people he hadn’t seen for a long time.

And among them, he saw Filippo.

In the beginning, he hesitated. He didn’t talk to Filippo for months. Nearly for a year. The only real talk they had was back then, at Edoardo Incanti’s party. Since then they’ve seen each other maybe a couple of times, always in a rush, never with enough time for anything more. And every time Elia had someone next to him, or Filippo did. They were never able to line up in time. And they always had to keep those subtle, but a surprisingly strong attraction in secret, push it back and try to ignore it. Every time wondering how it would go without those third persons. Where taking chances would bring them. What would happen if they would be brave enough to try anything aside from those accidental, short meetings.

But that time was different. Elia came alone because there was no one he could take with him. He was single for a long time and had no one he was interested in. And from what he saw, Filippo came alone too. So Elia decided to eventually take a chance. There was a high possibility that attraction they pushed back for too long was already gone, but he had to at least try. This one, last time.

Filippo was apparently considering drinks, hesitating between two types of juices. Elia took a breath, pushed back his insecurities, and made his way towards the older Sava. Again – one, last time.

“You won’t find any alcohol here, I suppose,” he said, earning a surprised look from Filippo, proceeded by a smile. “And, unfortunately, this time I won’t be of help.”

“Seriously? Damn. I was hoping you managed to smuggle something here. I was told I’m going to a party, but can you really call a non-alcoholic meeting a party?”

Elia shrugged, and for a moment there was silence. Elia battled himself over being subtle and direct. Eventually, he decided to give it his all, no matter what result he’d get.

“So, you came alone.” He wasn’t even trying to make it a question. He just stated a fact and was waiting for Filippo’s reaction to that. Filippo looked at him, and there was a moment of silence, in which he was just looking at him, and for once, Elia wasn’t able to decipher what that look was supposed to mean. But then Filippo smiled and moved a bit closer to Elia.

“Yeah. Have no one to come with. You?” He asked, and Elia nearly screamed, because that was the moment he was looking for all those months. That was his one in a lifetime chance he finally got. And he was not going to waste it. He looked Filippo straight in the eyes and decided that’s the moment of truth.

“I came alone,” he admitted, “but if I could, I’d bring this one guy I really like as my date.”

“Oh.” Filippo seemed disappointed but was desperately trying to hide it. “Oh, yeah? Cool. Tell me something about him.”

“Well, we have… terrible luck. Like, no luck at all. Every time I meet him, he’s taken. Or I’m taken. That’s the worst seriously.” That visibly picked Filippo’s interested, even though he was trying not to show it. So Elia continued. “Do you remember this party Edoardo Incanti threw on the last day of school year ago? This guy I like… I nearly jumped him back then. I wanted to kiss him so much, you have no idea. Too bad, he had a boyfriend back then.”

In the beginning, Filippo said nothing, but Elia could see the chance in his eyes. That fire in his eyes he had seen every time they exchanged the heated looks, but couldn’t do anything aside from not so subtle touches. Now the situation was different. They could do everything they wanted, and there was no one they had to be considered about.

“Well, I have good news for you then,” Filippo said finally, his hand somehow finding its way to Elia’s hip, and Elia couldn’t help a huge smile spreading on his face. “This guy you’re talking about… I actually know him.”

“You do?”

“Yes, I do. I’ll tell you more. As far as I know, this guy… really wanted to kiss you at the Martino’s Christmas party. Badly. I’m still impressed he was able to hold himself back. Too bad you were obsessed with some Argentinian girl back then.”

“Well,” Elia started, putting one hand on the back of Filippo’s neck, _finally_ letting himself touch Filippo’s hair. No longer pink, which was a shame, but Elia liked them dark too. “You can tell him that I’m not obsessed with her anymore. Or with anyone.”

“Apart from him, I believe?”

“Oh, absolutely. I’m completely obsessed with him. Ever since he wanted to kiss me back in December 2018.”

“Mmm… You know, I think he might be obsessed with you too. Just a little. And as far as I know, he’s not dating anyone right now.”

“Yeah?” Elia breathed because he started to have problems with talking when Filippo suddenly came even closer, his breath ghosting Elia’s lips. “Maybe you can give me his number or something? So I could tell him I’m still very much interested in kissing him.”

This time Filippo didn’t answer. The game was over and Elia finally, _finally_ could feel Filippo’s lips on his own.  After all this time, after all this dancing backward into each other, after all this pushing back and keeping themselves in check, after so many missed chances, time lined up just perfectly. Finally, Elia could bury his hands in Filippo’s hair and kiss him with all he had without worrying about Filippo’s boyfriends. Finally, Filippo could hold Elia close and not worry about who is on Elia’s mind, because he knew perfectly it was him.

 _There was no way that it wasn’t going there_. But this time both Elia and Filippo believed they will finally arrive there.


End file.
